User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/DaL Theory: Westcott is responisble for the entire series
Hey everyone, I've got a new DaL theory to show... OK its not new-new as I mentioned it recently in the Spirit page. I figured that more people would like to see it and I figured a blog was the best idea to go with, so here's my theory about how the entire series' events and actions were all started and are connected to Westcott himself. ~ Here's where it begins, I bet at one point Westcott wasn't as bad as he is now. He was the founder of the DEM and worked on various projects with the many who worked with him, however he was likely still a bit unstable and often his workers had to keep him stable, that instability would end up becoming what pushed him past the Moral Horizon. A common thing people say about power is that it can be corruptive and change people for the worse most often, so imagine that a new type of energy ended up being discovered by Westcott. Taking an interest in it, he had the DEM begin to study it so he could learn what it could do, back then Elliot and possibly the one we know as Phantom were some two of the people that worked with him, at one point during the study of this unique energy he learned one of this properties... that's when it all went wrong. He learned this special energy could be infused into a human's body to give them more power and likely even having an effect on the aging process, once Westcott learned this he knew he needed that energy for himself. Before he could do this however, he needed to make sure he could have this energy put into his body safely as well as study it's effects in a human body. To learn this he got a girl that worked under him and started experiment where he infused this energy into her body, the result of this experiment caused this girl to be transformed into the one we all know as the First Spirit. After the success of the infusion he knew it could be applied without killing him, but he had to learn more and likely against the girl's will he made her participate in many more experimentsthat put her under many conditions, at some point the experiments started to loose some morality to them and Westcott went as far as to forcibly equip/infuse her body with the technology that was the precursor to what would eventually become Realizer technology for Wizards: Angels. The tests didn't lack consequences however, eventually the First Spirit's negative emotions became too much and her despair became worse and worse, at this point Westcott saw her transform into a darker looking form with a more revealing outfit and the Angels morphed into new forms, the First Spirit had become what was then referred by Westcott as the Inverse Form. He assumed it to be the true form of a Spirit because his equipment showed her spirit energy and abilities grew stronger as did her physical traits, created more powerful versions of the Angels called Demon Kings, and because she didn't appear in this form after being infused with the unique energy that made her a Spirit. Westcott wanted to learn more. Unfortunately for him, the First Spirit's Inverse form drove her already unstable feelings and mind to disastrous levels and he was unable to keep her under control or contain her which allowed her to escaped from the DEM's HQ and fled as far as she could. Wondering what she may do he had news go out the explosion and damage on the DEM's HQ came from nowhere to set up the stage for whatever occured next. Westcott then sent many to chase after the First Spirit so she could be brough back and studied, and in the meantime he tried to create a way to get the power back from her and then transfer it to himself, during the chase the First Spirit kept having to flee and fight but eventually she had enough of it all and decided to make sure Westcott couldn't get the power of this energy, and she decided the only way to do it was to make him be truly terrified of it. Because of her mind's state while Inversed she formed an idea that was fully immoral to do this. She found an open field somewhere in Eurasia and then hid in a certain spot, she then had her spirit energy encompass around her like a cocoon which couldn't be seen by the human eye but was detectable, eventually the men that Westcott send after her detected her location and went after her, but she never gave them the chance. At that moment she put her plan into action as she unleashed her full power to create the original Space Quake, the power of it was formed due to her state of mind and amplified by emotions. All of Westcott's actions had pushed her to the point she was mentally damaged and filled with nothing but hatred, rage and pure anger towards Westcott and maybe even all of Humanity. The space quake took out all of the DEM members and then continued on to be the most powerful space quake by causing the eventual 150 million casualties and subsequent space quakes before the 25 year gap between them. Unfortunately the First Spirit's attempts to terrify Westcott failed, he didn't lose his interest at all... the entire thing actually intrigued him even further to obtaining that power, imagining the destruction he could do and maybe make himself god over the entire world. He soon had the tech that was used to sense her location would become the space quake alarm to alert everyone to make the world thing he was helping them while in his hidden agenda, while he formed a branch in the DEM for the Wizards and used this 'energy cocoon' as his explanation for telling others spirits exist in another dimension as he continued his attempts to capture the First Spirit. The First Spirit's space quake also had consequences that affected herself, the power that had resulted from it was so intense that the energy within the First Spirit that made her a spirit in the first place ended up being fragmented into atleast 10 pieces, she either survived this and simply lost all of her powers causing her to becomea human again or she actually died from the space quake's intensity recoiling onto her. Her fragmented powers would then embed themselves into the Angels she had possessed which caused the fragments of her power to crystallize around them and create the Sephira Crystals. Since the First Spirit was still Inversed when this happened, the feelings she felt before her powers split into pieces leaked into the Sephira Crystals leaving the stain of her rage within them. When the other spirits inherited the First Spirit's powers through the Sephira Crystals not only did the inherited rage give the influence of their powers, but passed down the ability to enter the Inverse Form and use the Demon Kings as well. Around this time, Westcott planned to reclaim that power at all costs. During this time the one we know as Phantom likely spoke out against Westcott's ideas, stating that she didn't like what she was doing and that he was going way to far with his actions. Westcott ignored her words and she then tried to stop it herself, but Westcott caught her and he had fallen so far by here, he punished her by capturing Shido, Mana and Mio (unless Mio is Phantom which in that case she's imprisoned with them) who were connected to her somehow, this is the start of what would be Phantom's "mistake" towards Shido she regrets. Shido was eventaully tested on during one of Westcott's experiments to discover a way or method to steal the power of the First Spirit so he could take it for himself, the experiments ended up working but Westcott never learned this because Shido never showed signs it was a success. The trauma from the event could be what gave him amnesia if Westcott didn't erase it himself. At this point Phantom and Elliot (and possibly others) no longer wanted to aid Westcott anymore, knowing where he was headed with his actions. Phantom decided to steal as much of DEM's technology as she could which included her cloaking ability and something to erase memories, she tried freed Shido, Mana and Mio (if they aren't the same person), but was unable to rescue Mana. (Since Mio's status is unknown, I can't really say anything else) Elliot simply left the DEM and formed Ratatoskr (possilby with the others who also possibly left) soon after to stop Westcott with the goal to get the First Spirit's power before Westcott himself did. Phantom eventually found one of the Sephira Crystals and she either gained its power or one some of the tech she stole preventing her from absorbing it. After recognizing the angel inside, she decided this would be the best way to prevent Westcott from taking the power back and exposing him for who he really was. She went and found all of the Sephira Crystals and looked for girls she believed had strong wishes to wield their power, eventually finding Tohka, Kurumi, Yoshino, Natsumi and the original Yamai. Some lost their memories due to Phantom erasing them herself, or because the DEM was actually able to catch them briefly before they escaped (possibly because Phantom may have went to help Shido and Mana after she did this instead of before) with their memories lost due to trauma they experienced or Westcott erasing it so they wouldn't blab. Eventually Westcott told the remaining people in the DEM and new people who joined that the Spirits were bad and needed to be caught, while brainwashing many within the DEM already who weren't fully trusting or loyal. Some of the higher authority in the DEM who didn't fall for this or get brainwashed tried removing him for this reason, but Westcott had too much power and they were forced to many failing assassination attemps. Other groups that became branches to the DEM were soon made to help in areas the DEM couldn't reach, such as the AST, leading to the begining of Wizards and the belief Spirits are a threat. Ratatoskr began searching for a way to help the Spirits and take their power away as Elliot knew this was a lie and Westcott was manipulating everyone. He tried not to involve Shido, but the incident with Kotori becoming a spirit happened and Rartoskr learned of Shido's power to seal, having Kotori join and orchestrating the events that would lead to the series. Meanwhile the Timeloop for Origami to become a spirit happened and then Miku eventually became a spirit. And with that... the story of Date A Live began. ~ So what do you guys think about this theory? I think its a possible idea, especially since we know Westcott's trying to make a weapon based on the Inverse Form (Or was it an artificial spirit in its Inverse form? I still need to find that translation to be sure on that) and that Phantom says the spirits are her "children". My theory is mainly based on the fact that despite the mention of things that seem alien we have never actually seen anything alien, while Tohka was shown sleeping somewhere strnage in Episode 1 nothing says its another dimension at all. The spirits behave to much like humans, we know three were Human, and as I said above its been pretty much confirmed by Phantom that they are humans but in the form of transhumans called Spirits. Westcott himself is similar to the World Nobles in One Piece through the fact that everytime they reappear they're shown to be even worse than the last time when you think they can't get any lower. Some comments and info I've learned states that he's gone to the point he's even done things like... well I can't really say it in the blog, but its something that's pretty much illegal everywhere in real life. To me Westcott's knowledge and actions all seem to show the entire series was his doing, the cause of his actions. He is not just the Big Bad or the Bigger Bad, he's the Central Antagonist and the catalyst for the whole series. Everything that's happened has been his fault and he has no intentions of stopping or slowing down. The fact he had Mana and Shido imprisoned at the DEM and how Phantom's also connect with him just screams this is because of him. Even if my theory's not fully right, he is responsible for everything then we've gotta cheer for Shido and the others to take this tyrant down and give him the karma he fully deserves. Because if he is the true catalyst then the death of more than 150 million... is all truly on his two hands! Category:Blog posts